Revenge And Betrayal of Percy Jackson
by ShadowKiller456
Summary: Hey guys please go easy on me this is my first fanfic, so Percy Is caught conspiring with Gaia, and thrown into the depths of Tartarus. will he get out, and more importantly what will his friends think?
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Percy stood before the Olympian council, why? It definitely

Wasn't for a good reason like it usually was, no it was for a bad reason, a really bad reason. After Gaia's demise there was a large party being held on Olympus's throne room,

Of course the seven of the prophecy all attended.

Around 30 minutes into the party, Zeus made an announcement first he said a long speech about the bravery

Of the gods, it was all gibberish to me. Then Zeus spoke a little about the Half-Blood ''effort'' to stop Gaia. Several romans attended among them was Octavian, soon he himself

Spoke up ''Thank you Lord Zeu-Jupiter anyway, I have something to um… report shall we put it, I'll just get straight to the point eh? Poseidon interrupted ''Octavian, Son of Apollo, you are testing our patience so, HURRY UP!

He screamed. '' Er, sorry lord Neptune so anyway, Percy Jackson, your own son was a spy for Gaia'' no one believed

Him though Hera and Artemis did. After 5 min of arguing

Octavian presented the council with ''proof'' of the case

He called forward two Roman Legionnaires and muttered

Something like '' Et adiecit Dominus, in testimonium''

They muttered an incantation, and a dark screen came

Up revealing an image of Percy IMing a Telkhine telling him of their plans, Damn Percy thought, he had been caught; yes he was Gaia's one and only spy, soon enough he was being dragged away by Hades who would throw him in the very depths of Tartarus, again, but this time without a companion.

Annabeth's P.O.V

What how could Percy possibly Betray the Olympians?

Loyalty was always his fatal flaw, his Achilles heel.

I didn't get it Why is the big question here kind of felt like crying Percy… betrayed us? I didn't get it.

Percy's P.O.V

I never thought I would get caught, so maybe I helped Gaia but well I stopped, though how did Octavian get the evidence, I didn't know. Probably, this was his revenge for

Settling an uneasy truce between the Greeks and Romans.

After a while on a Pegasus, we reached L.A, once we entered the Underworld we traveled to the nearest Drop to Tartarus

Where the Venti dropped me…


	2. Chapter 2, Joseph and Hyperion

'AIEEEEE'' Percy screamed as he fell through the vast depths of Tartarus, he fell for what seemed like aeons to him, although it was just around a minute.

Percy's P.O.V Uhh, I really need to tell Hades to make some sort of portal to Tartarus instead of some stupid hole. it hurt ALOT when I hit the floor. I had some time to think though and well there had to be some way out Tartarus, right? the doors of death are closed but can I like find a jetpack or something? alright that was just weird. It took me three days but I reached the shrine of hermes undetected. I had a plan. Kinda a plan. I managed to take a sheet of celestial bronze from a destroyed automaton and carve a message onto it so it would look all fancy. My dearest Connor and Travis i just found a new way to send messages! Anyway, I don't want food for sacrifice instead give me some nectar and ambrosia, a celestial bronze sword and shield and fresh clothes. your loving father, Hermes. I slept there for a while (3 days) until surprisingly all i had asked for was right in front of me, score! i got the sword and shield and other supplies. Now I had a chance to survive! soon i continued onto nowhere. Annabeth's P.O.V Life without percy was... strange how could he betray us? i still didn't understand. Other than that there wasn't anything exciting, oh, today we got a new kid in camp... Joseph was his name i believe, probably a child of Apollo or Hepheastus maybe even Hermes. He semeed to have skill in forging, Archery and he was a good thief it was just confusing. I decided to talk to him but i couldendt seem to find him strange, I decided to go and rest at Zeus's fist. Hmmm there were strange noises coming from somewhere, so i did what came naturally i followed the sound. I clenched my drakon-bone sword hard suddenley i saw Joseph talking to a titan, I couldn't make out any features but he was a titan alright I managed to hear what they were saying ''my lord Jackson is in tartarus, things are going exactly as we have planned soon he shall be your new host and the Olympians shall fall, at last,'' ''MY plan Roseph,'' ''It's Joseph my lord'' ''whatever, anyway our... business has concluded for now'' ''yes lord Hyperion.'' Hyperion that's who the Titan was and Percy was going to be his new host? I'd better warn Chiron Immediately.

Thalia's P.O.V

I was on a scouting trip with Lady Artemis and the hunters when I heard the most disturbing of News Percy Jackson, My Cousin and good friend had been revealed as one of Gaia's Demigod spies I didn't know how to react but something was definitely not right I could. Sense it sort of anyway i needed to get to Camp Half-Blood and talk to Chiron and try to prove Percy's innocence he couldn't have betrayed us could he?

Well that's the end of this chapter if you have any ideas about Chapter 3 please tell me in the Reviews section, BYE


	3. Chapter 3, The new host

Percy P.O.V

I walked through the darkest part of Tartarus, I hoped the darkness would hide me so any monsters who posed a big threat would not see me. The path was very

small, and smelled disgusting, though if you spend a long time in Tartarus you realize that the smell, definitely isn't the worst part. Soon enough I saw an empousai slithering near me, luckily the darkness

hid me well enough and it didn't notice me at all. (1 day later) I was continuing my journey to nowhere,

when a boy just around 16 popped in front of me, he had scrawny black hair and looked exausted he reminded me of Nico, he wore a jet black leather jacket and dark cargo jeans he looked very... angry

for some reason, but hey I finally got another human in tartarus so it was good I guess...

Joseph P.O.V

I hated dad, first I fetch his sword, now I have to go to tartarus to fetch his pathetic soon to be host, I was very surprised to see the little fool armed, he was staring at me like I was some sort of alien, pah I hate it when people do that. I decided to deliver him to father unconscious so I raised my sword in a deadly arc,

though he blocked and parried easily,I thrust the hilt on the back of his neck, he yelled in pain now I turned to slice his shoulder blade though he rolled aside, I summoned a flame and launched it at his chest he decided to talk "what do you want with ahh, me?" he croaked blood spilling on the floor,I decided to put it simply

"i want nothing from you though my stupid father, Hyperion does."

( 1 week later )

father rewarded me with a small knife that he used when he fought Theseus, I examined it, it had

blood all over it, it's black hilt with the skull mark scared me, I threw it on the wall it landed with a

''ping'' perfect I got a bulls eye, I just hope dad finishes making Jackson Immortal already and then he has to bath in the Styx... again.


	4. Chapter 4, godhood

Percy P.O.V

I yawned when I woke up, the stream of light surprised me, Suddenly it all came back to me, The

boy, Hyperion, and me becoming a tool of the titans, Just like the Olympians used me the titans would to. Soon enough the boy came in a reached for riptide, though then I remembered that Poseidon has it.

He looked pretty calm and I could guess he had an ego as big as mt. Olympus "ah, Jackson good to see you awake after becoming Immortal" wait what, I was Immortal? "so I see you are surprised, well the Olympians have already made several Demigods immortal ,Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace as well

as Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang did I mention Nico DI Angelo and Piper McLean as well as Leo have all been made gods, minor gods mind you" I felt like exploding, I turn down Godhood and want does Annanbeth do? She accepts it! " so im going to become Hyperion's host?" I asked, "well that was the plan, though we need a Titan to replace Kronos so well you are now the titan lord of Time"...

Nico P.O.V

Well, were do I start I became the God of Skeletons, and Jason became the god of Praetors, Annabeth

became the goddess of architecture and ideas, frank became the god of swordsmanship, while Leo became the god of Hammers Piper became the goddess of Trust Hazel became the goddess of Diamonds. I kind of felt bad about Percy but he was probably dead, he spent 3 weeks in Tartarus!

Um.. the only bad news was that the titans were rising again, but we probably win no problem.

Percy P.O.V

I walked towards the dreaded Camp-Half blood now called Camp Demigod, the trees blocked my path

so I time traveled to the time we would reach camp I wore a mask to hide my identity, hopefully the siege would be successful...

BTW, the mask looks like one from a video game I played when I was a kid, it'll be Percy's trademark

it's called "revans mask" If you want to see how it looks like.


	5. Chapter 5, Revelations

Annabeth P.O.V

I still missed Percy, Hades told me that his soul hasn't reached the underworld, which frankly surprised me, but Percy would die soon, he has no supplies whatsoever though I heard a rumor that the

Titans were rising again,couldn't they just stay dead? But now that Kronos was unable to re-form

they would be very weak, and would pose no threat to Olympus not only that but Iapetus was dead

now, the Olympians could swat them away like little bugs, all monsters have sided with Hyperion's

legion of Titans, Coeus, Oceanus, Atlas, Krios and Hyperion. Oceanus has launched an attack on

Atlantis forcing Poseidon to defend his newly re-built City. Braises has been fighting Oceanus for

3 days and has yet to prevail. Meanwhile Atlas and Krios were guarding Mt. Othrys with a legion of monsters. We were planing to launch an attack on Othrys and leave the Titans without a sanctuary.

We were however expecting an attack but with 7 gods we could easily defeat the monsters attacking us.

I walked through camp eying the forest strangely like something was there I crawled through the trees and eventually spotted monsters sharpening weapons out of the corner of my eye I could see Joseph,

that damn traitor! I thought, he had let the monsters in and wait Hyperion and a warrior in golden Armour were talking I eavesdropped "the attack will not fail brother" the warrior said, the voice seemed vaguely familiar then she remembered Percy... oh gods no, he was a titan and I was a god

we were enemies now so I did what came naturally, I attacked Percy I raised my knife in a deadly

arc though suddenly i froze, I could not move! "you think you can defeat me? I AM A TITAN!"

he roared mockingly, Joseph came running and stabbed me in the leg, that was enough to knock me out.

Nico P.O.V

I heard screaming from the woods I summoned a legion of skeletons and went inside the woods I saw Annabeth unconscious on the floor millions of monsters were scattered about, I swiftly ordered the

skeletons to attack the monsters I drew my sword, Arglaxx, and charged I jumped up in the air Ezio

style though stopped mid-air I was frozen suddenly the Olympians except Poseidon appeared and charged at Hyperion, Coeus appeared at his side and the two Titan brothers charged the golden man

attacked Zeus, pah, he would die instantly I thought but in a matter of seconds Zeus was badly injured.

My father used his sword to unlock death on the warrior, though it had no effect a golden name appeared in front of him saying ''Περσέα στην αρχαία II'' that meant Perseus the second...


	6. Chapter 6, Rise of the Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, that's Rick Riordan's job. Though I own the plot.

Nico P.O.V

Perseus the second... Percy Jackson... Wait, What? Percy couldn't be that angry could he? Thalia was

coming in a few days time to prove his innocence so, why is he angry? Wait that just stupid we didn't

even stick up for him and then we became gods, without even thinking about Percy, we kind of deserve this I guess but can't he forgive us? No, it's too late he is a titan not one of us any more he is our enemy

now, reluctantly I charged. The battle was a blur how I broke out of the spell I didn't know, but I didn't

care this was it either win, or die, he slashed and hacked, it took all my strength to parry the weakest attack, Hades attacked Percy from behind though a semi-Titan (what I'm calling children of the Titans)blocked his attack and blasted him with a fire bolt causing his sword to cripple into dust.

Zeus was down, Hades was down and so was Athena, Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite and Hephaestus

Artemis and her hunters couldn't help, 45 demigods were dead, the entire Hermes cabin seemed

abandoned, not to mention on fire, Grover was unconscious yelling "food!" and Juniper was running

around, this was a disaster!

3rd person P.O.V

The demigods were outnumbered, outmatched and well most of 'em dead. Malcolm was holding of a dozen empousai so his siblings could escape, meanwhile the gods were all unconscious while Hyperion

was sending them to Tartarus Poseidon and his army fled Atlantis and are all that remains of the gods...

1 year later

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico have taken the handful of demigod survivors to Poseidon's garrison in Florida were they hope to send waves of attacks to end the Titan's rule, Poseidon has called the Norse for help, and soon the Greeks and Norse must unite to bring down Othrys...

sorry for another cliffhanger but don't worry I'm updating soon so be Hapi! (and yes, I got that from the Serpents shadow)


	7. Authors note

Sorry, but I can't update for the next couple of days, so again sorry! Hopefully a new chapter is coming

in around two days time.

– ShadowKiller456


	8. Chapter 8, Rescue part 1

This chapter is one of 2 quests to help win the war.

3rd person P.O.V

The mist has been destroyed, Because Hecate is now in Tartarus mortals can see everything,

Annabeth, Nico and Thalia are sent to rescue the goddess from imprisonment in Tartarus and

and make sure mortals can not see the titans...

Annabeth P.O.V

Nico was down in Tartarus scouting for any signs of Hecate, while me and Thalia stayed at our hidden

camp Coeus was now Titan of the underworld, which was very bad, Thanaton still is imprisoned and

a group of demigods or gods will be sent to retrieve him. 2 hours later, "hey guys" Nico said "so um, what did you find?" I asked curiously "Hecate is imprisoned near the entrance to Tartarus, though a legion of heavily armed empousai warriors are guarding her"he said "then you must assume your true godly forms to deal with them" Thalia said, "yes, but it will be difficult getting into Tartarus, the place has been in a lock down ever since Coeus took over, but it's guarded by skeletons that I can persuade

to let us in" Nico stated "aren't empousai servants of Hecate?" I asked truly puzzled "not anymore,now lets get moving" . (1 hour later) We walked for an hour until we finally reached that damn hellhole, Nico got us in no problem so that was pretty good, Tartarus seemed different, less populated

than during the giant war, I heard that Achilles, Theseus, Orion, Hercules and Odysseus are imprisoned

somewhere, we needed to get them out but now, we need to get Hecate out of here NOW. We followed

a path until we reached a tall building covered in darkness, it had rows of spears neatly arranged in lines, 3 empousai guarded the back door, on the door was a black skull, hastily drawn, underneath

stood a brick saying "HECATE" which meant she was imprisoned inside...

3rd person P.O.V

They walked forward hiding beneath the cracked walls, a large sword sat on a broken pedestal, a dozen staffs, spears knifes and shields sat around it "this is where the children of Hecate who tried to save there mother's remains go" Nico said sadly, The 3 heroes continued through the temple until reaching the gate, several empousai charged but the gods killed them easily, shortly after they opened the door and proceeded onwards. In a matter of seconds the empousai were dead, Annabeth approached a black

coffin slowly, the black door slid open revealing an unconscious Hecate.

Soon the mist Re-formed giving the rebels a much needed victory, they learned that the minor gods and goddesses were imprisoned in a small desert area, in the Middle East. Poseidon sends a group of demigods to save them, this was do or die.

Random demigod P.O.V

the sun shone brightly, the journey to the desert had taken us several weeks, we hoped that we would be able to complete this quest, given to us by Lord Poseidon successfully I did NOT want my name, Ryan

to die with me.


	9. Chapter 9, Rescue part 2 (2 of 2)

3rd person P.O.V

the brave demigod warriors led by young Ryan, wearily approached the ancient citadel, Ryan's sister, Lydia (random name), lead another small group of demigods, the ones lead by Lydia would attack from the east meanwhile the ones lead by Ryan would attack from the west.

Lydia's P.O.V

My stubborn brother was leading an assault? Hmph, I guess new things really do happen every day. I'm pretty surprised, I mean he's only 15, and I'm 17 years old. I just hope he doesn't screw up, he has a tendency to do that, alot. We have only 50 demigods,we need so we need to split them up, I get 25, he gets 25. This is a crucial mission, fail, and hope will be a word without meaning. Soon we gathered outside the citadel, this was it...

3rd person P.O.V

Demigods hacked and slashed, though they were no match for the semi-titans. They fought bravely though a rather desperate Ryan challenged them to send out their toughest fighters, demigods would fight them, if they won, the semi-titans would release one minor god or goddess, but if they lost they would be dead. Literally.

First Fight

Joseph stepped forward, he took out his newly built scythe and challenged Daemon, a 16-year-old son of

Hermes, Joseph killed him quickly, much to the Demigods horror.

Second Fight

Joseph, Again stepped up and challenged a demigod called Eddy, In a fast brutal battle the demigod came out victorious and mercilessly killed Joseph "that was for Daemon" he snarled, before pointing his blade at their Leader, "free Nemesis, NOW" he said, sure enough the semi-titans released her.

Ryan's P.O.V

I new we would lose, but I had a plan, I sneaked past the semi-titans, and stood on top of a wall, slowly

I cut down the ropes and the wall slowly fell on top of the Semi-titans I got up unharmed we did it we won!

2 hours later

Ryan's P.O.V

we freed the gods and goddess, Soon enough Phobos approached me, first he praised me, then he asked "tell me my boy, who is your Olympian parent?"

Alright guys, I stopped here 'cause I need an appropriate Parent for Ryan and Lydia, PLEASE vote in the reviews section!

HIT THE MAGIC BUTTON

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVV

VV

V


End file.
